


The Unicorn and the Wasp

by StarrySummers04



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After stopping to refuel at the Rift in Cardiff, the Doctor and Donna meet Cassidy Black. 16 years old, and Jack Harkness's prodigy. She seems brilliant and is invited for a trip in the TARDIS.





	1. Introduction

Cassidy’s POV

As the TARDIS landed, the three of us stepped out. The Doctor, Donna and I. I am Cassidy Black, age 16 and I met the Doctor quite recently. You see, I work for Captain Jack Harkness at Torchwood 3. We met the Doctor because he came to Cardiff so the TARDIS could refuel at the Rift. Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen also got to meet him. It’s been quite surreal, given all that we have heard about him. After talking to him and Donna for a while, I was offered a trip in the TARDIS, and who could refuse? Especially considering what happened on our trip, and who we got to meet.


	2. Arrival

Cassidy's POV

As we stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor claimed that it must've been the 1920s, due to the scent in the air. Grass, lemonade and mint. "You can tell what year it is just by smelling the air?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor smirked.

"Not that difficult, although there is also a vintage car coming up the driveway to offer hints." I stated.

We decided to hide in the bushes and see what was being said. Professor Peach had gone upstairs to the library and Reverend Golightly had also arrived. A footman took their belongings to the guest rooms. No idea who any of them are, but there's plenty of time to find out. "Never mind Planet Zog, a party in the 1920s, that's more like it!" Donna claimed.

"Problem is, we haven't been invited." The Doctor said as Donna's face fell. "Oh, I forgot, yes we have!" He corrected, pulling out the psychic paper.

"We can dress up!" Donna exclaimed, pulling me towards the TARDIS.


	3. Cocktails on the Lawn

"We'll be late for cocktails!" The Doctor shouted, banging on the door of the TARDIS. Donna and I stepped out, Donna was wearing a brown dress with beaded detail and her hair was up in a bun. Myself, on the other hand, was wearing a knee length red dress with gold ballet flats. I had my long brunette hair in a side braid, making it look a lot shorter. "What d'you think? Flapper or slapper?" Donna asked.

"Flapper. You both look lovely." The Doctor replied, holding a arm out for Donna and leaving the way.

* * *

"Good afternoon." I called as we arrived on the lawn. The footman from the drive came over to us.

"Drinks, Sir, Ladies?" He asked.

"Sidecar, please." Donna requested.

"And 2 lime and sodas, thank you." The Doctor added, ordering for both of us. As Davenport went to get the drinks, Lady Eddison arrived, introduced as Lady Clemency Eddison. "Lady Eddison." The Doctor greeted fondly.

"Forgive me, but who exactly are you and what are you doing here?" Lady Eddison asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles. And this is Miss Cassidy." He stated.

"Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing, top hole." Donna said in the most ridiculously posh British accent I have ever heard.

"Don't do that." The Doctor and I whispered in unison. At that moment, the footman walked over and handed us our drinks.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. He smiled.

"We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady." The Doctor quickly showed her the psychic paper. "We met at the Ambassador's Reception."

"Doctor, how could I forget you, but one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." Lady Eddison replied.

"A unicorn?" I checked.

"The Unicorn. A jewel thief. Nobody knows who he is, just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." Lady Eddison corrected. Donna looked at the Doctor and I.

"Funny place to wear pearls."

 


	4. The Other Guests

"May I announce, Colonel Hugh Curbishley and the Honourable Roger Curbishley." Greeves stated.

"Didn't sound like much of a question." Donna observed.

"Wasn't meant to." I retorted. A young, dark haired gentleman was pushing the older man's wheelchair as they greeted everyone.

"My husband, and my son." Lady Eddison added, fondly stroking the Colonel's cheek.

"Forgive me for not rising." Hugh said, holding his wife's hand. "Never been the same ever since the flu epidemic back in '18."

"My word, you are a super lady." Roger exclaimed, shaking Donna's hand.

"Oh, I like the cut of your jib, chin-chin." She grinned.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Miss Cassidy." The Doctor greeted, shaking Roger's hand.

"How do you do?" Roger asked.

"Very well, thank you."

"Nice to meet you." Roger remarked, turning to me. He shook my hand before gently kissing my knuckles. The footman then came up and handed Roger a drink. "Thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it." Roger maintained eye contact with the footman, much longer than would be normal. Was I the only one who saw that? Donna and the Doctor are too busy talking about something but the Colonel and Greeves appear to be looking at them, too.

"How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishley's?" Donna asked.

"The Eddison titled descends through her. One day, Roger will be a Lord." I explained.

 

"Miss Robina Redmond." Greeves stated. A brunette woman in a red and brown patterned dress made her way over to Lady Eddison, drink already in hand.

"She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must." Lady Eddison explained.

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my Lady." Robina greeted.

 

"Reverend Arnold Golightly." Greeves called. Lady Eddison walked over and shook his hand.

"Ah, Reverend. How are you? I heard about the church, last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in." Lady Eddison asked, her voice laced with concern. They walked over to where the Colonel was sat in his wheelchair, so he could join in the conversation.

"You apprehended them, I hear." The Colonel added.

"As the Christian father's taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally." The Reverend smiled.

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." Roger exclaimed.

"Couldn't agree more, sir." Davenport commented. He kept eye contact with Roger as he exchanged the empty glass for a fresh drink. The didn't look away until Roger coughed lightly. They were both blushing. I knew I hadn't imagined it earlier.

 

"Typical, all the decent men are on the other bus." Donna sighed.

"Or Time Lords." The Doctor added.


	5. A Special Guest

“Now, my lady. What about this special guest you promised us?” Roger asked, looking at his mother.

“Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction.” Lady Eddison exclaimed as everyone started clapping. A blonde woman in a blue dress walked across the lawn to us. She blushed as everyone applauded.

“No, no, please don’t. Thank you, Lady Eddison, but there’s absolutely no need.” She insisted as she walked over to the three of us. “Agatha Christie.” She introduced, holding her hand out to Donna.

“What about her?” Donna checked, not realising that Agatha was stood in front of her, introducing herself.

“That’s me.” Agatha replied, confused.

“No, you’re kidding.” Donna croaked as Agatha laughed.

“Agatha Christie! I was just talking about you the other day! I said ‘I bet she’s brilliant!’ I’m the Doctor, this is Donna and Cassidy. I love your stuff, what a mind! You fool me everytime, well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once!” The Doctor rambled.

“You’re rambling.” I whispered. “It’s wonderful to make your acquaintance.” I smiled, shaking the hand Agatha offered me.

“You make a rather unusual couple.” Agatha stated, gesturing towards Donna and the Doctor.

“No, we’re not a couple. We’re not married.” Donna denied.

“Of course not, no wedding ring.” Agatha smiled, motioning to their hands. I rolled my eyes at the fact they needed to look, despite knowing there wouldn’t be anything to see. “I’d stay that way if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture.” Agatha advised.

“Mrs Christie, I’m so glad you could come. I’m one of your greatest followers, I’ve read all 6 of your books.” Lady Eddison beamed. “Is Mr Christie not joining us?”

“Is he needed? Can’t a woman make her own way in the world?” Agatha questioned.

“Don’t give my wife ideas!” The Colonel laughed.

“Now, Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?” Roger inquired. The Doctor took the newspaper off the Colonel’s lap.

“Scuse me.” He muttered.

“Belgians make such lovely buns!” Agatha declared. Everyone started laughing.

“I say, where on Earth is Professor Peach? He’d love to meet Mrs Christie.” Roger asked.

“Said he was going to the library.” The reverend commented. The Doctor waved Donna and I over to him.

“Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?” Lady Eddison requested.

“At once, milady.” Miss Chandrakala replied as she set off towards the library.


	6. The First Murder

“The date on this newspaper.” The Doctor whispered.

“What about it?” Donna asked, confused.

“It’s the day Agatha Christie disappeared.” I mused. “She’d just discovered her husband was having an affair.”

“You’d never think to look at her, smiling away.” Donna observed.

“Well, she’s British and monied. That’s what they do, they carry on.” The Doctor claimed. 

“Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened, she just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning, by the side of a lake.” I added.

“Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up at a hotel in Harrogate, said she’d lost her memory. She never spoke about her disappearance until the day she died.” The Doctor concluded.

“Whatever it was, it’s about to happen.” Donna said.

“Right here, right now.” The Doctor stated, under his breath.

“Professor, the library! Murder! Murder!” Miss Chandrakala shouted, running back over to the lawn. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the Doctor and I sprinted into the manor, Donna following behind us.

* * *

 

We entered the library with Agatha. The Doctor and I ran over to the body to examine it. The Doctor pulled out his glasses to make things clearer. Greeves was the next one to enter the room. “Oh, my goodness.” He breathed.

“Bashed on the head, blunt instrument. Probably that lead pipe at your feet, Donna. Watch broke as he fell, making the time of death quarter past 4.” I announced in one go.

“Ho-” The Doctor started.

“Torchwood training.” I interrupted.

“Oh, you’re good.” The Doctor beamed before turning to the papers on the desk and looking through them.

“This pipe?” Donna checked, picking up the pipe at her feet. Personally, I couldn’t see another pipe, but maybe Donna could.

“Yeah, call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that’s blunt enough.” I joked.

“Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust.” The Doctor informed us. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Agatha pick something up out of the grate where a fire would usually roar. I locked eyes with the Doctor in the glass of the bookcase and winked. We then heard the voices of everyone else as they barged into the room, with horror and disgust at the sight that greeted them.

“Let me see!” Lady Eddison called.

“Out of my way!” The Colonel shouted.

“Gerald!”

“Saints preserve us.” Golightley prayed.

“Oh, how awful.” Robina agreed.

“Someone should call the police.” Agatha suggested.

“You don’t have to. Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble and Miss Black are the plucky young girls who help me out.” The Doctor claimed.

“I say.” Lady Eddison breathed.

“Mrs Christie is right. Go into the sitting room and we shall question each of you in turn.” The Doctor requested.

* * *

 

After everyone except the Doctor, Donna and I had left the room, we started poking around properly. I chose to look on the floor. Donna was complaining about being called plucky so the Doctor was trying to explain to her that there are no policewomen in 1926, the women’s liberations is still all over the place. And now Donna thinks we should actually call the police. She can’t have been travelling with the Doctor for long if she thinks that’s the correct thing to do. “The last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in.” The Doctor commented.

“Especially, now I’ve found this.” I added. “Morphic residue.” The Doctor beamed at me.

“Morphic? Doesn’t sound very 1926.”

“It gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode.” The Doctor explained.

“In English?” Donna requested.

“The murderer’s an alien.” I stated, plainly. “Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form.”

“Yeah, but think about it. There’s a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie.” Donna began.

“So, happens to me all the time.” The Doctor said.

“No, but isn’t it a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn’t walk around surrounded by murders, not really. I mean, that’s like meeting Charles Dickens, and he’s surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas.” Donna finished.

“Well…”


	7. The Questioning

“Next thing, you’ll be telling me it’s like Murder on the Orient Express, and they all did it.” Donna carried on. We met up with Agatha at the bottom of the staircase.

“Murder on the Orient Express?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah. One of your best.” Donna praised.

“But not yet.” The Doctor whispered. Donna then started talking about copyright nonsense. I rolled my eyes at this. It was hardly the time. “Anyway.” The Doctor began. “Agatha will help Cassidy and I question the suspects. Donna, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues.”

“Anymore residue.” I whispered. Donna looked less than impressed, especially when the Doctor handed her a magnifying glass. The fiery redhead then stormed off.

“Right then. Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant.” He smiled.

“How like a man to have fun whilst there’s disaster all around him. I’ll work with you, gladly. But for the sake of justice, not your own amusement. In a way, I’m glad she took him down a peg, but at the same time, he always appears to be like this. It’s just who he is. I had no idea what to expect from questioning everyone but I knew that we probably weren’t going to get the truth from everyone, maybe no one would be honest. They all clearly had something to hide. This became apparent with the first person we questioned.

* * *

 

When Reverend Golightly entered, I couldn’t help but feel that there was something off about him. Probably because every word that came out of his mouth was a lie. “Now then, Reverend. Where were you at a quarter past four?”

“Let me think. Why yes, I remember. I was unpacking in my room.” The reverend replied.

“No alibi then.” The Doctor commented.

“You were alone?” Agatha checked as I made notes.

“With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Doctor?” Golightly smiled.

“Of course, thank you for your time.” I said, excusing him from the room.

* * *

 

The next suspect entered the room. It was Roger Curbishley. He sat in the chair that Reverend Golightly had just vacated. “And where were you?” The Doctor asked.

“Let me think. I was. Oh, yes. I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that’s all.” Roger replied.

“Alone?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes, I wandered lonely as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all. Not ever.” He stressed.

“Thank you for your time.” I smiled.

* * *

 

Robina came in afterwards and she had the most suspicious interview yet. “And where were you?” The Doctor asked her.

“At a quarter past four? Well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then, er. Oh, yes. I remember. I was preparing myself. Positively buzzing with excitement about the party and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy.” Robina smiled. There was definitely something off about her. I made some more notes.

“We’ve only got your word for it.” The Doctor stated.

“That’s your problem, not mine.” Robina smirked before leaving.

“She wasn’t exactly pleasant.” Agatha commented.

“Everyone certainly seems to be hiding something.” I agreed whilst adding more to my notes.

* * *

 

“And where were you, sir?” The Doctor asked the Colonel.

“Quarter past four? Dear me, let me think. I was in me study, reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff. Took me back to me days in the army. Started reminiscing. Mafeking, you know. Terrible war.” Hugh rambled with a light flush on his cheeks.

“Colonel, snap out of it.”

“I was in me study.” Hugh repeated.

“No, no, no. Right out of it.” I added, hoping to break him out of whatever he was remembering. I bet it wasn’t actually anything to do with the war. And if it was, it certainly wasn’t anything negative.

“Oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away there.” Hugh apologised, blushing.

* * *

 

Finally, we reached the last suspect. We doubted that it was a member of staff, considering they would have all been busy preparing for the party. I smiled gently at Lady Eddison as she entered the room, she returned the smile. I doubt that she would murder anyone at an event that she had planned, but anyone is capable of murder given the right circumstances. “And where were you at a quarter past four, my lady?” The Doctor asked, hopefully for the last time tonight.

“Now, let me see. Yes, I remember. I was sitting in the Blue Room, taking my afternoon tea. It’s a ritual of mine. I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn, where I met you, Doctor and I said, who exactly might you be and what are you doing here? And you said, I’m the Doctor and this is Miss Donna Noble-” Clemency rambled.

“Yes, yes. You can stop now. I was there for that bit. And so was Cassidy.” The Doctor interrupted. I waved at her from where I was sat making notes.

“Of course.” She smiled before burping. She looked shocked but quickly recovered and placed her handkerchief to her mouth. “Excuse me.”


	8. Alibi

“No alibis for any of them. The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive. Use ze little grey cells.” Agatha suggested, pacing the room along with the Doctor. I just stayed where I was sat, going over the notes I’d made.

“Oh, yes, the little grey cells. Good old Poirot. You know, I’ve been to Belgium. Yeah, I remember. I was deep in the Ardennes, trying to find Charlemagne. He’d been kidnapped by an insane computer.” The Doctor reminisced.

“Doctor? Doctor.” I called, we weren’t going to get any further if he was stuck in his memories. Especially since he’s over 900 years old. There must be a lot of memories.

“Sorry.” The Doctor apologised.

“Charlemagne lived centuries ago.” Agatha mentioned.

“I’ve got a very good memory.” The Doctor claimed.

“For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue.” Agatha said.

“What, that bit of paper you nicked out of the fire?” I asked, even though she’d been talking to the Doctor instead of me.

“You were both looking the other way!” Agatha exclaimed.

“Yeah, but we saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase.” The Doctor explained.

“You crafty man.” Agatha smirked. I rolled my eyes at the fact that she seemed to have forgotten me.

“This is all that was left.” Agatha showed a piece of paper to the Doctor.

“What’s that first letter? N or M?” He asked.

“It’s an M. The word is maiden.”

“Maiden!” The Doctor shouted, making Agatha jump even though she was right beside him. “What does that mean?”

“We’re still no further forward.” Agatha sighed. “Our nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble’s found something.”

Since neither of them were particularly paying attention, I excused myself from the room. Based on the notes I’d taken, I had some leads to follow up on. Well, I had a lead to follow up on.


	9. Leads

I stood scanning my notes. There was certainly nothing I could do about Reverend Golightly or Robina Redmond, but the members of the household - there were certainly enquiries I could make. If Lady Eddison had been in the Blue Room having tea, then one of their staff was likely to have served it to her, which would give Lady Eddison an alibi. I’m not too sure about the Colonel, but since he’s in a wheelchair, it’s likely he will have needed help. I headed to the kitchens, expecting to find the staff in there, preparing for the evening meal. And I was right. “Scuse me, miss. Guests aren’t supposed to be in the kitchens.” Someone called.

“I apologise but I need to ask a few questions.” I stated.

“Regarding the professor’s death?” Davenport asked me. I hadn’t even noticed he was in the kitchen. I nodded. “I’d be happy to answer any of your questions.” He smiled.

“Wonderful. Can I ask a few general questions before we go somewhere more private?” The staff nodded. “Who served Lady Eddison her tea in the Blue Room?”

“I did, miss.” Came a timid voice from the back of the room.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Mary. Mary Bell.” She replied.

“Were you in the room with Lady Eddison the entire time?”

“Yes, miss.” She nodded.

“Thank you.” I smiled, allowing Davenport to lead me out of the kitchens so that the staff could continue preparing the meal. Davenport led me to a secluded room, only it was occupied.

“Apologies, sir. I didn’t know anyone was in here.” I heard Davenport say. He was blocking my view and way so I couldn’t enter the room.

“It’s only me, you don’t have to call me sir. You know that.” Roger replied. I stayed hidden from view as Davenport entered the room, allowing Roger to wrap his arms around the footman’s waist and pull him into a kiss.

“Wait, I’m not alone.” Davenport panicked, turning around to look at me, quickly distancing themselves from each other. I guess they expected me to freak out or act disgusted, that would be typical for this time but I am not from the 1920s.

“You don’t need to panic.” I assured. “Is there somewhere more private than this room? You can come with us, Mr Curbishley.”

“Follow me.” He instructed, leading the way to his room. I was astounded when we entered the room, it was like there was an apartment in his bedroom. Everything but a kitchen. Roger went and sat down on a sofa, Davenport joined him but they were sat as far apart as possible.

“You can sit together if you’d prefer. I’m not judging you and your relationship doesn’t bother me.” I stated, pulling out my notebook and adding Lady Eddison’s alibi. When I looked back up, Roger had an arm slung around Davenport’s shoulders. The footman had curled into Roger’s side, their hands clasped together. “Right, can you be honest with me this time, Mr Curbishley?”

“Honest about what?” He asked. “And please, call me Roger.”

“Your whereabouts at quarter past four. You were taking a stroll, but were you alone?” Roger and Davenport shared a look.

“We were together, miss. Even though we live in the same house, due to my status, we don’t get to spend a lot of time together. I’d snuck away from my duties so that we could have a few moments alone.” Davenport explained. I quickly added that to my notebook and hastily said goodbye, racing out of the room when I heard Donna shouting.


	10. Giant Wasps

“Doctor! Doctor! Cassidy!” Donna shouted. I bumped into the Doctor and Agatha at the top of the staircase and we reached Donna together. “It’s a giant wasp.” She gasped.

“What do you mean, a giant wasp?” The Doctor asked.

“I mean a wasp, that’s giant.” Donna repeated.

“It’s only a silly little insect.” Agatha laughed.

“When I say giant, I don’t mean big. I mean flipping enormous! Look at it’s sting!” Donna exclaimed, pointing to the stinger that had come through the door.

“Let me see.” The Doctor said, barging into the room. There was nothing inside. “It’s gone. Buzzed off.” He looked around the room whilst I chose to examine the stinger.

“But that’s fascinating.” Agatha breathed, reaching out to touch it. I quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t touch it. Doctor, do you have a jar or a test tube?” I asked. After he had handed me a test tube, I used my pencil to scoop some of the goop from the stinger and put it into the test tube. We needed to test whatever this stuff was to get some more answers. “Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector.” I mused.

“I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you’re all completely potty.” Agatha claimed.

“Lost its sting though. That makes it defenceless.” Donna offered.

“Oh, a creature this size? Got to be able to grow a new one.” I remarked.

“Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps.” Agatha denied.

“Exactly.” The agreed. “So, the question is, what’s it doing here?” We then heard a scream from outside and ran to find the source.


	11. The Second Murder

When we got outside, it was to discover that Miss Chandrakala had been squashed by a gargoyle. Only one thing was going to have the strength necessary to move something that heavy. Whilst everyone else was looking around, I knelt beside Miss Chandrakala. “The poor, little child.” She muttered. I only just heard her so I doubt anyone else did. I turned away from the woman as she took her last shuddery breath and spotted the giant wasp. And it had already regrown its stinger. 

“There! Come on!” The Doctor shouted, following the creature as it flew into the house.

“Hey, this makes a change. There’s a monster and we’re chasing it.” Donna observed, clearly feeling the need to jinx it.

“It can’t be a monster. It’s a trick. They do it with mirrors.” Agatha denied.

“And yet, here we are.” I snarked. Why must people deny what is right in front of them?

“By all that’s holy.” Agatha breathed as we reached the top of the staircase. The wasp was entering the house through a window in the ceiling.

“Oh, but you are wonderful. Now, just stop. Stop there.” The Doctor requested. Of course, why would the creature listen? It chose to lunge at us instead, but we all ducked out of the way. All unharmed. I couldn’t say the same for the wall. “Don’t let it get away! Quick! Before it reverts back to human form.” We ended up running into the corridor where the bedrooms were located. “Where are you? Come on, there’s nowhere to run. SHOW YOURSELF!” Everyone opened their door and peered out at us in confusion.

“Fuck sake, that’s just cheating.” I swore under my breath. I then hid a laugh by coughing when Davenport also peered around the corner of Roger’s room. It wasn’t that long ago that I’d left. “Lady Eddison.” I sighed. “I am very sorry but the killer has struck again.”

“Who?” She asked. I walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Miss Chandrakala.”

“Oh! My faithful companion, this is terrible.” Lady Eddison wept, clutching my hand.

“We must gather in the drawing room.” Agatha requested. Everyone left their rooms. Davenport pulled his jacket on, looking dishevelled. I’d only been gone 10 minutes, but they were clearly used to having to rush. It wasn’t exactly difficult to guess what had been going on there.

“Come and wheel my chair, Davenport.” Hugh ordered, not seeming very surprised to see the footman in his son’s room.


	12. Gathering

Everyone entered the drawing room and sat down, Roger and Hugh on either side of Lady Eddison to provide her with as much support as possible. Davenport and Greeves were stood behind the sofa that the family were sat on. “Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something.” Davenport mentioned.

“She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead.” Lady Eddison wept.

“I’ve got no idea what to do next.” The Doctor mused. I was at a loss, too.

“She said, the poor, little child. Does that mean anything to anyone?” I asked. The Doctor’s face lit up in hope.

“No children in this house for years. Highly unlikely there will be.” Hugh replied, subtly glancing at his son and Davenport. In fact, almost everyone in the room seemed to glance at the secret couple. With the exception of Clemency, Robina, Golightly and Agatha.

“Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something. You’ve written simply the best detective stories.” Lady Eddison began.

“Tell us, what would Poirot do?” Reverend Golightly asked. Agatha looked very overwhelmed.

“Heaven’s sake. Cards on the table, woman. You should be helping us.” Hugh demanded.

“But I’m merely a writer.” She whispered.

“But surely you can crack it. These events, they’re exactly like one of your plots.” Robina added.

“That’s what I’ve been saying. Agatha, that’s got to mean something.” Donna tried.

“But what? I’ve no answers. None. I’m sorry, all of you. I’m truly sorry but I’ve failed. If anyone can help us, then it’s the Doctor, not me.” Agatha stated, sadly before leaving the room. Everyone turned to look at us.


	13. Answers

Once everyone had left the room, the Doctor and I went back to the TARDIS so that he could analyse the sample I’d collected from the stinger. “I’m sorry, I’ve not really asked about your findings.” The Doctor apologised. “What have you got?”

“Reverend Golightly doesn’t have an alibi for either murder. There’s definitely something off about him and based on his limited eye contact during his interview, he’s hiding something I started.

“No one has an alibi. We learnt this with Agatha.” The Doctor stated. 

“Roger Curbishley has an alibi for both murders.” I corrected. “He’s in a secret relationship with Davenport, the footman. They were taking a walk together in the fields behind the house at 4.15. For the second murder, they were together in Roger’s room. I had been with them up until Donna shouted.” I continued.

“Excellent work. No wonder Jack wants you to work with him.” Does anyone else have an alibi?”

“Lady Eddison has one for the first murder. She was taking her afternoon tea in the Blue Room so I asked the kitchen staff. Mary Bell served her and was in the room the entire time. No one else has an alibi.” I concluded. The TARDIS alerted us that it had found a match. A Vespiform. “Wow, I’ve heard of these. Torchwood India has records of one in the 1880s, but it died in a monsoon.” Now that we knew what we were up against, the Doctor and I headed back to the manor. We sat back down in the drawing room where Donna and Agatha found us moments later, carrying a small, leather case. We opened it up and looked inside. Lock picking tools. “Sort of stuff a thief would use.” I commented.

“The Unicorn. He’s here.” Agatha exclaimed.

“The Unicorn and the wasp.” The Doctor joked. Greeves entered the room and placed our drinks down on a coffee table.

“Your drinks, ladies. Doctor.” He stated.

“Very good, Greeves.” The Doctor responded, taking a big gulp.

“Thank you.” I smiled, picking up my drink. I frowned. It smelt of bitter almonds. Cyanide. I put it down again.

“How about the science stuff? What did you find?” Donna asked.

“Vespiform sting. Vespiform’s have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy. But there haven’t been any reported on Earth since the 1880s.” I explained.

“Again, you talk like Edward Lear.” Agatha said.

“But for some reason, this one’s behaving like a character in one of your books.” The Doctor added.

“Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She’d have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she’s just a harmless old lady.” Donna encouraged.

“Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?” Agatha asked.

“Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list.”

“Donna…” The Doctor groaned.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Something’s inhibiting my enzymes.” He began, doubling up in pain.

“I guess there was cyanide in your drink, too.” I stated. He leaped out of the chair and ran down the corridor. We needed to get to the kitchen.


	14. Poison

The Doctor ran into the kitchen, grabbing hold of the first person he reached. “Ginger beer!” He exclaimed.

“I beg your pardon?” Davenport asked, looking most confused.

“I need ginger beer!” He explained. The Doctor struggled over to the kitchen shelf, sweeping stuff onto the floor as he searched for the ginger beer.

“The gentleman’s gone mad!” The cook exclaimed. The Doctor found a bottle of ginger beer. He drank part of it before pouring the rest of it over his head.

“I’m an expert in poisons, Doctor. There’s no cure. It’s fatal.” Agatha panicked as the Doctor spat out a mouthful of ginger beer.

“So am I! It’s not for him. The Doctor just needs to stimulate his inhibited enzymes into reversal.” I corrected.

“Correct as ever, Cassidy. Protein! I need protein!” The Doctor shouted. He leaned on the table behind him, panting in agony as we were searching through the kitchen supplies.

“Walnuts?” Donna asked, offering him the jar.

“Brilliant.” He shoved several in his mouth. Since the Doctor couldn’t say anything, he started gesturing.

“I can’t understand you! How many words?” Donna shouted. The Doctor held up one finger. “One. One word. Shake. Milk. Milk shake? Milk? Milk? No, not milk. Shake, shake, shake.”

“Salt, you need something salty.” I guessed. The Doctor nodded furiously.

“What about this?” Donna asked as the Doctor swallowed his mouthful of walnuts.

“What is it?” The Doctor asked.

“Salt.”

“That’s too salty.” He claimed.

“Oh, that’s too salty.” Donna mocked. I turned around and handed him a jar of anchovies. He shoved in another mouthful, so it’s back to the guessing game. “What is it? What else? It’s a song? Mammy? I don’t know. Camptown Races?” Donna asked. To be fair to Donna, I had no idea what he was trying to tell us either.

“Camptown Races?” He repeated, incredulously.

“Well, all right then. Towering Inferno.” Donna tried.

“It’s a shock. Look, shock. I need a shock.” The Doctor rambled.

“Right then. Big shock, coming up.” Donna said. She then pulled the Doctor in for a long and hard kiss. When Donna let him go, smoke came from his mouth.

“Detox. Oh, my. I must do that more often.” He panted. Donna raised an eyebrow. “I mean, the detox.”

“Doctor, you are impossible. Who are you?” Agatha questioned. He just winked at her and led us out of the kitchen.


	15. Dinner

As we were all seated around the table, there was a huge clap of thunder, reflecting the mood due to the days events. “A terrible day for all of us. The professor struck down. Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken from us. And yet we still take dinner.” The Doctor remarked.

“We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?” Lady Eddison asked.

“Then someone tried to poison us.” I stated, gesturing between myself and the Doctor.

“But you’re a child!” Roger exclaimed.

“Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in our drinks. But it rather gave me an idea.” The Doctor continued.

“And what would that be?” Reverend Golightly asked.

“Well, poison. Drink up.” The Doctor replied, indicating to their soup. Everyone looked at him in alarm. “I’ve laced the soup with pepper.”

“Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy.” Hugh commented, continuing to eat his soup.

“But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide. So, anyone got the shivers?” The Doctor continued. Without warning, there was a loud crash of thunder that blew the windows open, extinguishing the candles.

“What the deuce is that?” The Colonel enquired.

“Listen, listen, listen.” The Doctor hushed. There was a loud buzzing noise.

“No, it can’t be.” Lady Eddison whispered. Flashes of lightning kept illuminating the room.

“Show yourself, demon.” Agatha requested.

“Nobody move. No, don’t. Stay where you are.” The next flash of lightning illuminated the room, revealing the Vespiform. This sent the room into a panic. The Doctor, Donna and Agatha left the room so I grabbed one of the swords from the wall as we are in a room with an alien that has already murdered 2 people. I don’t want a third. When the Doctor, Donna, Agatha and Greeves returned to the room, I took my eyes off the Vespiform and when I turned back, it had gone. Everyone was there, the Colonel’s wheelchair had been turned over and he was on the floor, shaken up but unharmed.

“My jewellery. The Firestone, it’s gone. Stolen.” Lady Eddison gasped.

“At least you lost your necklace and not your life.” I commented. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was still alive. Roger and Davenport were sat against the wall, holding onto each other tightly. They deserve so much better than being stuck in a time that frowns upon their love.


	16. Endless Night

After everyone left the dining room, I went around to see how they were. Well, almost everyone. I didn’t check on Roger because as I passed his room, I could hear that he was ‘busy’ with Davenport. Mostly, everyone was shaken up, but physically okay. Once that job was over, I returned to the drawing room, when Donna, Agatha and the Doctor were conversing. “ Did you enquire after the necklace?” Agatha asked.

“Lady Eddison brought it back from India. It’s worth thousands.” I replied.

“This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?” The Doctor asked.

“Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something.” Agatha added.

“What does a Vespiform want?” The Doctor grumbled.

“Doctor, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I.” Agatha claimed.

“You're right. Ah, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert.”

“I'm not. I told you. I'm just a purveyor of nonsense.” Agatha frowned.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you.” The Doctor encouraged. Donna and I just smiled.

* * *

 

Later that evening, everyone was seated in the drawing room. Lady Eddison was sat on the sofa she had occupied when we had entered the room due to Miss Chandrakala’s death. Roger was sat beside her again, but Davenport was on his other side. The pair were holding hands, no longer seeming to care who saw them. “I've called you here on this endless night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Agatha Christie.” The Doctor introduced.

“This is a crooked house. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you, Miss Redmond.” Agatha began.

“But I'm innocent, surely?” Robina asked.

“You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her.” Agatha accused.

“How silly. What proof do you have?”

“You said you'd been to the toilet.” Agatha continued.

“Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say loo.” Donna interrupted, laughing. Agatha ignored the interruption and carried on.

“Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble was searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence.”

“I've never seen that thing before in my life.” Robina stated.

“What’s inside it?” Lady Eddison asked.

“The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say, the Unicorn. You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone.” Agatha surmised.

“Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail.” Robina agreed, allowing her true Cockney accent to come through. She then threw the necklace to the Doctor as he held his hand up.

“So, is she the murderer?” Donna asked.

“Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but, well, I ain't no killer.” Robina replied.

“Quite. There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you, Colonel.” Agatha moved on.

“Damn it, woman. You with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me.” Hugh stated, he then stood up.

“Father?” Roger asked. Everyone was looking in shock.

“Hugh, you can walk. But why?” Clemency asked.

“My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?”

“I don't understand.” Lady Eddison whispered, holding onto her husband’s hand.

“You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?”

“Er, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent.” Agatha replied. Even she didn’t know how to proceed.

“Oh. Oh. Well. Well, shall I sit down then?” He asked.

“I think you better had.” Agatha responded.

“So, he’s not the murderer.” Donna said.

“Indeed, not. To find the truth, let's return to this.” Agatha took the Firestone from the Doctor and held it up. “Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison.” Agatha resumed.

“I’ve done nothing.” Lady Eddison defended.

“You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means…”

“Stop, please.” Clemency pleaded.

“I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper. Miss Chandrakala.” Agatha explained.

“Mother, is that true?” Roger asked.

“My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it.” Clemency said.

“But you never said a word.” Hugh frowned, holding his wife’s hand.

“I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on.” Clemency claimed.

“And it was no ordinary pregnancy.” I added.

“How can you know that?”

“Excuse me Agatha, this is my territory. But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, it can't be. Why did you say that?” I asked.

“You’d never believe it.”

“You met a Vespiform in India in the 1880s. In his human form, I presume.” I commented.

“Yes. It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape. A giant wasp. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was Taken At The Flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always.” Lady Eddison concluded.

“Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven.” Robina claimed.

“A poor little child. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate.” Agatha took over.

“Oh, that's maiden. Maiden name.” Donna put together.

“Precisely.”

“So, she killed him.” Donna guessed.

“I did not.”

“Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you.” Davenport added, remembering why Miss Chandrakala must have fled to find Lady Eddison earlier that day.

“So she killed her.” Donna repeated.

“I did not.” Lady Eddison insisted.

“Lady Eddison is innocent. Because at this point, Doctor.” Agatha looked to the Doctor. He jumped up from where he was sat beside me.

“Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider it was you, Donna Noble.” He carried on.

“What? Who did I kill?” Donna questioned.

“No, but you said it all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means it was you, Agatha Christie.”

“I beg your pardon, sir?” Agatha asked.

“So she killed them?” Donna repeated.

“No. But she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points at you, Lady Eddison.”

“Don’t. Leave me alone.” Lady Eddison moped.

“So she did kill them.” Donna continued.

“No. But just think. Last Thursday night, what were you doing?” I asked.

“I was I was in the library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?” Clemency asked.

“Just think. What else happened on Thursday night?” I questioned, looking at Reverend Golightly.

“I’m sorry?” He asked.

“You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church.” The Doctor reminded him.

“That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them.”

“Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say forty years old, exactly?” I stated.

“Oh, my God.” Lady Eddison gasped.

“Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?”

“Fourty. He’s 40.” She replied.

“Your child has come home.” The Doctor claimed.

“Oh, this is poppycock.” Golightly laughed.

“Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers, meaning you were raised in an orphanage.” I added.

“My son. Can it be?” Clemency asked.

“You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed. You realised your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off, because this isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha.” The Doctor explained.

“Dame?”

“Oh, sorry. Not yet.”

“So, he killed them? Yes? Definitely?” Donna questioned.

“Yes.”


End file.
